


Butterscotch and chocolate

by Maryonet



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Garrance - Freeform, Gay, How do you work ao3 help me, Implied Danvis, Kisses, M/M, Mornings, Wowie first fic, boyfriends being boyfriends, i can’t write for shit, some cute fluff, some nsfw oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryonet/pseuds/Maryonet
Summary: They go well together, do they not? Well, if you have any objections, Garroth and Laurance will definitely prove you wrong in their everyday lives heavily filled with lots of kissing, lots of suggestive stuff and definitely lots of gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna yeet myself out of the window I am so excited for this :D it honestly makes me sad that there aren’t that many Garrance fics on ao3 but bless this one author he writes hella good Garrance fics here ilysm :”)

“Laurrr...”

The blonde dragged his whine out, sounding more like a irritating young child rather than a grown, obviously capable and independent, man.

Or his boyfriend, to put it another way.

Laurance sighed, finally mustering enough strength and motivation in him to actually get up from his nap, eyeing his lover curiously yet with a glint of annoyance from being woken up from a much needed nap. Exhaustion clearly displayed in his eye bags as he hunched forward, rubbing lazily at his eyes. Garroth sat right next to the brunette, hands locked together in his lap as his thumbs mindlessly messed around with each other.

“..Yes, love?..”

Before he could say another word, a yawn cut him off to which his boyfriend giggled(rather adorably he’ll add)at, his eyes crinkling to small crescents on his face.

If Laurance was in a perfectly awake state of mind right then, he would have kissed the blonde non-stop to just hear the melodious sound over and over again and see that ridiculous bright grin which held more joy than the sun could ever bring the earth.

Yes, Laurance Zvhal was whipped and he was rather proud of it.

“Cutie. I just wanted to cuddle with you,”

What.

Forget everything he had said before, what?

He was just woken up for cuddles? When the man could’ve done so without waking him up from his peaceful nap?

And he downright had the audacity to beam right back at the brunette’s gaping expression, as if he had just won America’s got talent.

This bitc—

“Please, Laur?”

Garroth tilted his head slightly, lips in a small pout as he stared back at Laurance with wide, pleading eyes, that he knew the brunette with all his summoned strength, would still fail to say no to.

Laurance sighed helplessly, already tired again from being defeated by his one tiny, but major weakness he had. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy being smothered all over in tiny pecks and kisses all around his flustered face. That didn’t mean he didn’t love the blonde enveloping his arms around him as if he were the most precious thing that he ever laid his hand on(which he hoped he was). That didn’t mean he didn’t feel happy and safe with his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest, welcoming the familiar scent of strawberries, mangoes and spring that he naturally took in as his nose nestled deeper into Garroth’s sweater.

Garroth did the same, burying his nose in Laurance’s long chocolate locks, weaving his fingers through his longer hair, to which the brunette lowly hummed appreciatively at the gesture. He loved having fingers combing, twirling, tugging, literally doing anything with his surprisingly neat locks, despite not combing it on a daily basis.

He especially loved how Garroth played with his hair.

Him and his mother couldn’t compare to how anyone else played with the long locks. It felt so soothing, so calming as if it was a gentle, loving reminder that he could throw away all his worries and doubts in that moment, that his mother, and now Garroth, would always be there for him no matter what comes.

That was what kept him going when he felt so close to throwing everything away. His family, and the man he loved to minuscule bits.

“I love you Laur,” the blonde whispered, muffled by his hair, but he heard it regardless. Those were commonly shared words between the pair, but it didn’t lessen the amount of sincerity the blonde held in that statement alone, which never stopped Laurance’s heart from almost beating out his chest whenever he heard them.

“I love you too, Gar,” and before the world of dreams started to fade in, he felt a soft kiss pressed to his temple before quickly and not so discreetly moving back to its original position.

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No mornings are complete with a little dose of love and...ass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao forgive me lord I have sinned real bad

“Gar—“

Laurance cut short, dead in his tracks as he saw his boyfriend, in all of his glory,

Wearing his hoodie.

And only just, his hoodie.

Which meant...

His eyes trailed down as curiosity and an uncomfortable feeling settled in his southern region,

And he should’ve expected it, he should’ve known his suspicions were correct, but nothing would go wrong with actually seeing it for himself right?

Nope, Irene absolutely not!

As he took notice of his boyfriend’s naked behind, he had to choke back a strangled sound from his arousal and control himself from launching at him right there and then.

Could Garroth get any more shameless?

“Oh hey Laur! You wanna help make pancakes with me?”

Of course. He knew exactly what the blonde was doing and he regretted ever tainting him in high school instantly.

He sucked in a ball of air, fists clenching at his side as he tried to clear his mind full of thoughts that only wished to be cleansed in a bath of holy water, because no, this wasn’t characteristically like him. He had to compose himself and settle this like a fully capable adult instead of acting like quivering, whipped teenager.

“N-Not..Not after you at least..put some pants on...baka,”

Wow, great job Laurance. Definitely not like an unstable hormonal teenager. The blonde seemed to perk at this, before a smirk danced on his lips which obviously meant no good.

“What’s gotten you so nervous, sweetheart? Can’t handle the view? You and I both know you’re definitely enjoying whatever you’re seeing right now,” the blonde was just testing his limits at this point. This freakishly irresistible bastard.

“You know..it’ll look a lot better if you’d stop resisting and touch me—“

“OKAY I GET THE MESSAGE YEAH YOU WANT TO FUCK AND THAT’S COOL THAT’S ABSOLUTELY FINE HA HA,”

Garroth chuckled at this, knowing exactly what kind of effect he had on his boyfriend. He didn’t exactly remember, or know how he got this sudden surge of confidence in stuff like this, when for the longest time, it’d always been him stuttering and being an completely flustered mess about any kind of thing associated with that topic.

Which was why he wasn’t too fond of bananas in the first place.

Gross.

“Not like I’d resist anyway. We do this every Wednesday Laur,” the blonde purred, which only left the brunette to groan at the statement.

“We only started last week, Gar. Just put some pants on, please for the love of Irene. It’s not doing me any good whatsoever,”

“Exactly why I’m in this in the first place. You always make me sore so have your own share of suffering,”

“Touche,” the brunette sighed heavily at that, and the blonde didn’t give up a chance to give a quick peck to his boyfriend’s cheek as he waltzed past him to satisfy the brunette’s request.

He wasn’t exactly going to do just that though.

—

Needless to say, Laurance had expected worse. But this still didn’t make it any better really.

Garroth had actually put something to cover his, ahem, but what he used wasn’t exactly what the brunette had in mind.

He came back down in booty shorts. Tight ones to be more specific.

And Laurance reevaluated why he chose to love this man out of the billions of people living on this tiny planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof cringe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pair of lovesick gays show up, but who are they?

“Would you guys please try to get your tongues out of each other’s faces and notice you have visitors here? The nerve you both have really,” the blunette deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the two lovebirds practically absorbed in each other’s presence and totally forgetting about the two men that had been awkwardly standing there for the past minute.

“We noticed, we just can’t bring ourselves to give a shit, Dante,” the blonde laughed at the blunette’s offended gasp, and decided to finally get up from the couch where he had been straddling Laurance and shamelessly making out with him even before Travis and Dante had barged in. The brunette whined at his loss immediately, and the blonde only giggled back a response, placing a soft peck on his lips before turning back to the pair.

“Now, what was so important that you had to rudely barge in on our private time?” Garroth placed a hand on his hip, eyes threatening a good excuse and daring them to say something that would result in them kicked out. Even he was starting to miss the contact with Laurance already.

The albino next to the blunette flicked his eyes down to see his best friend’s choice of clothes, quietly snickering at it. It was definitely because of no other man other than the one sitting rather impatiently on their couch, hair a tousled mess and cheeks slightly flushed. He’s sure to tease him about it later.

“You get your private time all the time Garroth considering you’re the only two people in this damn house,” Dante sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples a bit.

“It’s not too much of a bother hopefully, we just need advice on somethin’,” the snowy-haired man chirped in, giving a sideways smile at the man who stared at him in surprise, his eyes sparkling in a way only he could read. Travis felt proud about that.

“Alright then, but make it quick,” Garroth gestured back to Laurance who had been zoning out for a while now, staring blankly at the blonde’s hips like it was nothing.

“Okay, geez. Thanks for being such an amazing friend,” sarcasm leaked through every word in that sentence, causing the other two to giggle at Dante’s dwindling hope of getting a proper conversation without the Ro’Meave’s love life dragged in constantly.

“Anytime,” the blonde playfully responded back, helping to put back a smile on all three of their faces.

Once they were done, Garroth led them to the doorstep, waving them goodbye as he watched both his close friends leave, obviously satisfied with how the discussion had turned out. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling fondly at the pair’s intertwined hands, looks of nothing else but overflowing affection drawn out over their faces as they stared giddily at each other.

He suddenly felt the familiar muscular arms that he was so used of falling asleep in coiling around his waist, chin coming to gently rest on his shoulder. He sighed contently, pressing back into the other body’s warmth.

“Should we get back to where we stopped at?”

“Definitely babe,” Garroth twisted his neck to the side, meeting Laurance’s lips halfway, softly pressing deeper into the small kiss.

And with that the door was shut closed, this time with a click as it locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my gay bbys together, I can now rest in ship heaven peacefully :”)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of badly written nsfw so if you’re not okay with sexual content or cringe I’d advise you to uh skip this chap I guess haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wanted to keep this pure but my kinky ass couldn’t handle it so take this trash since I still can’t write :)))

“Laur, you’re really cute ya know?” The blonde’s gaze never dropped from the other’s eyes, only revealing nothing but pure adoration as he cupped the other’s cheeks.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that a billion times already,” the brunette chuckled softly, chest light with happiness as his boyfriend shifted around to find a position comfortable for the both of them. His legs wrapped around Laurance’s lower back as he sat in his lap, straddling the taller male with a hint of protectiveness even if they were the only ones in the house.

His thumb rubbed circles on Laurance’s cheek, the love he held in his eyes only burning with a bigger passion as the brunette pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
A hand moved to his nape, pressing his lips closer to the brunette’s for a strong need of the other’s lips, to taste as much as he can.

But they both know it would never be enough to satisfy both of them.

They needed it so much as they were alive.

Garroth played with his ponytail, tugging at some strands every now and then which never failed to get a response from the male beneath him.

His back arched forward at the newfound confidence, moving his hips a little against the other’s.

He smirks at the choked sound Laurance makes at that, pushing the kiss into a deeper, more intense one, never once stopping the rolling of his hips. The blonde whines as he feels a hand firm on his hips, halting him from giving pleasure to his boyfriend, but instead gets a heated, longing gaze when he opens his eyes and meets the other’s.

Oh fuck, that had him weak already.

The subtle possessiveness underlying that lustful expression was about to send Garroth’s mind into a frenzy of how fucking hot he looked that way. How fucking bad he wanted to pleasure the brunette once he had turned him like this.

He just needed to cross one more line.

He just needed to make him know he was his and his only.

He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the skin where Laurance’s neck and shoulder met, landing a butterfly kiss on the spot, before moving along his neck and along his collarbones. He could tell from the hitched breaths and sudden tenses of his body the other male was holding back so much, one of them being to not launch at the blonde despite how badly he needed him.

He didn’t want to hurt him.

He didn’t want the blonde to hurt him either, and he trusted him.

It warms Garroth’s heart at the underlying concern behind why the brunette hadn’t done anything.

Irene, his love for his sassy boyfriend would never stop blooming.

Little nibbles and kisses trailed behind his lips as he moved across his neck in search of a particular spot on the brunette’s collarbones. He had that spot marked in his memory, knowing how riled up and weak with draining pleasure it put him under.

Still, despite how much time he was taking, Laurance held back and waited patiently with much anticipation, choosing to enjoy whatever the blonde had to offer instead of rushing for the juicy moments. Garroth grinned inwardly at that.

He gently pressed his lips against the spot, turning it into a small nibble, before full on sucking, graciously lapping up the starved groans from his boyfriend after a month of little intimate moments like these. Laurance’s nails dug into the blonde’s hips, as said male scratched against the fabric of the brunette’s shirt with a silent plead to just take him already.

He was just as desperate and hungry for the other, if not more.

As Garroth’s teeth detached from the now pulsing bruise on the tanned skin, a shaky breath escaped his lips with watching the shorter male with animalistic curiosity, eyeing his every move carefully.

Maybe the blonde should’ve been more careful too.

“Please, Laur..just fuck me already,”

And in a lust driven haze he had him pinned to the bed, clothes tossed without a care to the floor as they made love on their shared bed, never missing a chance to slip in the words ‘I love you’, even if it was through wrecked moans or strained groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this burns with cringe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prolly happened after that nsfw oof

“You smell better than you ever have,” the brunette murmurs, crawling on top of the blonde as his nose basically tries to merge into his neck.

Garroth gawks at the statement, immediately pushing aside his content for the affection as it’s replaced with mock horror.

“Are you saying I’ve never smelled good until now?!”

Laurance only grins at that, causing the offended man to shove him off his body and sit up with his back towards him. The younger male whines at the loss of warmth, trying to pry himself back into the other’s arms with no success as the blonde had his arms crossed, firm in his stand.

He instead settled for embracing the other whole, chest pressed softly against the other male’s back.

Garroth merely huffed in response.

“Nah, you always smell good babe,” Laurance drowsily responded while putting his chin on Garroth’s shoulder, a flirtatious tone underlying his honesty.

The blonde, not yet pleased with the answer, attempted to shake him off his back to no avail. Laurance was going to be stuck on his back like glue, not until he got what he wanted.

To just lie down and cuddle with Garroth again.

But he lost that chance since those words slipped his mouth, and both men know that this was just one of their usual games, that it was just for simple teasing.

Yet none of them wanted to give in to the other.

At least not yet.

“What do I smell like?” Garroth asked coyly, as he shifted slightly to face the other male. A grin cracked on the brunette’s face, immediately knowing what to say. He hummed thoughtfully as if he were thinking hard, watching in amusement at his adorable boyfriend’s failed attempt to mask his anticipation.

“You smell like..mangoes and strawberries. And spring,” Laurance finally responded, holding the blonde tighter.

The blonde bit his lip. “And..?”

Laurance nuzzled against his ear, feeling the warmth radiating from it.

“Home,”

He feels Garroth stiffen at that, before losing the tense posture and sinking deeper into the brunette’s tight but gentle embrace. He could feel it. He could feel how the blonde is so much at ease with just him around, doubts slowly seeping away from his previously heavy shoulders.

Garroth rubs his head back against Laurance’s chest, snuggling as close as space could let them. He needs the brunette so much, heart bursting with so much want and love. His throat tries to hold back a choked whine for the other, desire clearly embroidered in it.

“What do I smell like, Gar?” The brunette looks down at him fondly, and the blonde feels the corners of his lip perk up as he gathers the right words.

“Berries, vanilla and the peaceful woods,” he replies with no hesitation, his heart feeling light at the brunette’s crooked smile.

“And..?” He mimics the blonde’s words from earlier, earning a soft chuckle from the male he held dearly in his arms.

“Someone who I’ll love forever,”

Laurance freezes. His eyes were at the brink of exploding from how much they grew in size at those words. Those five words that had his world knocked out his orbit from the amount of sincerity held in his lover’s tone. 

Over his stunned reaction, the blonde took it to his advantage, of course. He lunged at his boyfriend, throwing him flat against the bed, pressing his lips to whatever part of his face he wanted to cover it in. He wanted to show the brunette how much he meant to just a single person who’s life had been changed ever since he saw him. How much love and adoration he had for him, and how deserving he is of it.

And he felt so sure of it. He knew how fucking much he loved him, to the smallest atom to exist to the end of Neptune. The flustered brunette took a moment to recollect himself, only registering the soft peppy kisses the blonde had littered across his hot face.

He smiled, and held the freckled cheeks he loved to gaze at in wonder, before pulling him down for a soft, but a meaningful kiss that only they could understand.

That this was who they wanted to be with till the day the sun loses its light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man don’t you love these cute kinda dead gays :”)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind my shitty writing I just love Garrance a lot y’all and pls comment if you’d want more because I have literally no idea what I’m gonna do with this account


End file.
